Oct14Updates
October 31st, 2014 *WTFIWWY: LIVE - Hookerween 2014 *Ross's Game Dungeon: The Last Stand *The Blockbuster Buster: LIVE at the Knott House *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): 10 Years of Disney California Adventure *Count Jackula (show): Trick 'r Treat *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October Conclusion *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Silent Hill Arcade Games *Game Den: Top 5 Things I Hate About Silent Hill Revelations *Longbox of the Damned: Zombies vs Robots October 30th, 2014 *One Hit Wonderland: Maniac by Michael Sembello *Renegade Cut: Psycho *The Good Hook: Pray 2 (Christian Horror Film) *Projector: Nightcrawler & The Babadook *MMO Grinder: Halloween: FEAR Online *Games Yanks Can't Wank: The Lost ThunderCats Video Games *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest 10. Goodpumpkins *The Drummer Five: BUSINESS 4K *Longbox of the Damned: Psycho #1-3 October 29th, 2014 *Shark Movies: Jurassic Shark *The Cinema Snob: Halloween 2 *Shameful Sequels: Hellraiser: Bloodlines *Blood Splattered Cinema: The Deadly Spawn *Phelous: Halloweenie - The Worst Decorations & Tacky Get-Ups *Mud2MMO: Halloween (Classic Episode) *Rap Critic: Top 6 BEST Insane Clown Posse Songs *Shark Jumping: Our Favorite Halloween Episodes *Rerez: First Video Game Console Ever *Longbox of the Damned: Creepshow October 28th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Sleepy Hollow Secretly Brilliant? *Anime Abandon: 100th Episode *The Yomarz Show: Tom and Jerry *Needs More Gay: Halloween Spooktacular: The Hole *Infomercialism: Revenge of the Infomercial *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #9 - Shiver Me Pumpkins *Radu Reviews: Turtles Tunes *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 25-27 *Longbox of the Damned: The Witch Houring #2 & Something Wicked This Way Comes October 27th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man: The Trial of Peter Parker *Animerica: Tenjho Tenge *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #9 - PumpCANS *Rerez: Sonic 2006 *Radu Reviews: Potty Power Princess *You Know Who: Flatline *Anifile: BFT - Ta Gost of U (HPxTwilight) *E-Heroes: Haunting *Lucky Six Short Films: NGN - Avengers 2: The Crow October 26th, 2014 *JesuOtaku: JesuOtaku Says Good Bye *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Mortal Instruments *Infomercialism: GamerSpex *Between The Lines: Inception *Projector: The Rewrite & What We Did on Our Holiday *Guru Reviews: Sunset Overdrive *Specials: Side by Side Parody Comparison *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: LIMBO *Longbox of the Damned: Secret Six: Unhinged October 25th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: LIVE - It's the Great Pumpkin Riot, Charlie Brown *Screen Crashers: Burning Balls of Gas Conflict *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Knights of the Old Republic *The Good Hook: Pray - Horror Film *Word Funk: Worst Episode Ever *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: John Wick and Ouija *Specials: Korra Vlogs - The Calling *Longbox of the Damned: The Thing That Came from Outer Space or Something October 24th, 2014 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Country Bears *Count Jackula (show): Top 13 Gooder Movies *Rerez: The Most Obscure Console Ever *Rap Critic: Top 6 Most Gut-Wrenching Eminem Songs *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Korra Alone & The Coronation *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Colon Blow & Black Cock *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse *Longbox of the Damned: The Invaders #31 October 23rd, 2014 *Mud2MMO: Skinner Box Gaming *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Anaconda by Nicki Minaj *Renegade Cut: Snowpiercer *Stuff You Like: Galaxy Quest *Comedism: Crisela *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #7 - Scary Movies *Lucky Six Short Films: Jenga the Movie *Longbox of the Damned: Eerie #5 October 22nd, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Hellraiser 3 *Shark Jumping: About that HIMYM Ending *Phelous: Halloweenie - Toys and Extras *Lindsay Ellis: Pumktoberfest - 6. Poison Apples *Guru Reviews: Bayonetta 2 *Rerez: Frogger Mini Arcade Review *Snobcast: Stalker *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 19-21 *Longbox of the Damned: Batman: Castle of the Bat October 21st, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Monster Squad *Toons These Days (show): My Little Pony: FiM *That Sci-Fi Guy: Southern Screamers: 2014 Intro & Chambers of Horror *Anime Abandon: Top 10 Best Moments of Anime Abandon *Needs More Gay: Fight Club *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: The Man Who Changed His Mind *Some Guys I Know (show): Kenneth Goes on a Date *Weird Video Games: Cathouse Blues Atari 2600 *Longbox of the Damned: Dracula Chronicles & Aleister Arcane October 20th, 2014 *Animerica (show): Death Frenzy *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Thing from Another World: Questionable Research *Freeman's Mind: Episode 61 *Rerez: Super Mario Bros. Movie *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #5 - Imfearials *You Know Who: Mummy on the Orient Express *Word Funk: Kiss From a Rose *Vangelus Reviews: Riobot Detonator Orgun *Lucky Six Short Films: Nerdy Girl News October 19th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Vampire Academy *Brows Held High: Blue *Infomercialism: Bacon Bowl Revisited *Projector: The Imitation Game & '71 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Fury & The Book of Life *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 74 - Actual Depiction *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 16-18 *Longbox of the Damned: Monsterpocalypse #1-3 October 18th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - You're All Screwed *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: VOY - Workforce Review Part 2 *Specials: Making of NC - Maximum Overdrive *Ross's Game Dungeon: Revenant *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Yes Madam *Anifile: BFT - Friendship is Danger *Nerd To The Third Power: Gotham *Longbox of the Damned: Deadpool: Dracula's Gauntlet October 17th, 2014 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): TGWTG Trailer *The AngryJoeShow: Alien: Isolation *The Count Jackula Show: I Spit On Your Grave, Part 2 *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest: 4. Dark Brew *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Legend of Billie Jean *Rap Critic: Goin' Off (with Mues) #5 *Longbox of the Damned: The Ghoul October 16th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Fun in Balloon Land *Shameful Sequels: S. Darko *The Drummer Five: The Hitchhiker *Lindsay Ellis: Team NChick - Pumpktoberfest #3: Furious Science *Renegade Cut: Mulholland Drive Parts 5-6 *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 13-15 *Longbox of the Damned: Bela Lugosi's Tales from the Grave #4 October 15th, 2014 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Evil Dead *Shark Jumping: How I Met Your Mother *Thumb Wars: Top 10 Games for Halloween *MMO Grinder: ArcheAge *Nerd To The Third Power: Doctor Who Series 8 Recap *Longbox of the Damned: The Tinglers October 14th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 New Halloween Classics *The Yomarz Show: Mort the Chicken *Specials: NC Commentary - Top 11 Avatars *Needs More Gay: The Comeback *Infomercialism: Eggie *Vampire Reviews: Dracula Untold *Longbox of the Damned: Batman: Bloodstorm & Route 666: Highway to Horror October 13th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Thing from Another World: Eternal Vows #3-4 *Lucky Six Short Films: Phoenix Rising *Anime Abandon: Venus Wars *Specials: See Tomorrow's NC Today *You Know Who: Kill the Moon *Rerez: Why You Should Play Bad Video Games *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 10-12 *Diamanda Hagan: Dracula Untold October 12th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Host *The Good Hook: Jimmy Valiant *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Season 4 Premiere *You Know Who: The Caretaker *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Dracula Untold & The Judge *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Beyond the Black *Weekly Manga Recap: Tomie *Longbox of the Damned: Hell Girl, Volume 1 October 11th, 2014 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Voyager: Workforce Review (Part 1) *WTFIWWY: LIVE - Texas Chainsaw Car *Infomercialism: Crocodile Dentist *Projector: The Riot Club *Word Funk: Benedict Bandicoot *Lesbian Talk: Episode 73 - An Evening with Slashers *Obscurus Lupa: Supernatural S10 Podcast #1: Black *Longbox of the Damned: Tales of Supernatural Law October 10th, 2014 *The Count Jackula Show: Misogyny in Horror: I Spit On Your Grave, Part 1 *Rerez: Back to the Future - Positives *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest: Beer IN SPACE! *Rap Critic: Top 6 Most Horrifying Songs in Hip-Hop *Projector: Dracula Untold *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 7-9 *Vangelus: V-Build - K'Nex Titanfall Militia Ogre Titan *Longbox of the Damned: Monster of Frankenstein #1-4 October 9th, 2014 *Screen Crashers: A Sport of Toilets *Stuff You Like: The Devil Wears Prada *ToddInTheShadows: Cinemadonna - Bloodhound of Broadway *Anifile: BFT - Sonic & The Great War *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Left Behind (2014) *Longbox of the Damned: Night of the Living Dead: Just a Girl October 8th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: The Bloody Video Horror That Made Me Puke *Shameful Sequels: Are We Done Yet? *Needs More Gay: It's a Trap: Depictions of Trans Deception *Renegade Cut: Mulholland Drive (Parts 3 & 4) *Phelous: Halloweenie - Halloween Shows *Rerez: Pac-Man Mini Arcade Review *Thumb Wars: Super Smash Ultimax *Longbox of the Damned: Howard Lovecraft and the Undersea Kingdom October 7th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Maximum Overdrive *Lindsay Ellis: Team NChick - Pumpktoberfest *Some Guys I Know (show): Cat Calling 101 *Familiar Faces: Smoking: The Choice is Yours *MarzGurl's Sketches: One Piece First OVA *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 4-6 *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Black Gold *Longbox of the Damned: Zombie Cop & Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation October 6th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Thing from Another World: Eternal Vows #1-2 *Comedism: The Office *Rerez: Classic & Rare Digital Cars *Guru Reviews: Hyrule Warriors *Vangelus Reviews: Predanaut Fang (Mecha Zone) October 5th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting Couch - The Universal Monsters *Specials: Making of NC - Top 11 Avatars *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Gone Girl & Annabelle *Longbox of the Damned: 8 Bit Zombie #1 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Neverending Nightmares Finale October 4th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Turtles All the Way Down *The Good Hook: Left Behind *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 1-3 *Longbox of the Damned: Batgirl #30 *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - Happy Viking & Rap Critic #2 *Weekly Manga Recap: Higuarshi October 3rd, 2014 *Rerez: Galaxian Mini Arcade Review *JesuOtaku: Top 10 Space Dandy Episodes *Shark Jumping: New Falls Shows 2014 Part 2 *Longbox of the Damned: Creepy #16 *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues #4 *Vangelus: V-Build - Lockdown & Drift October 2nd, 2014 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Killers (2010) with Ursa *The Cinema Snob: Can't Stop the Music *Anifile: BFT - Super Left 4 Dead *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: Tusk *Word Funk: Tetris Metrics *Longbox of the Damned: Uzumaki Vol. 3 October 1st, 2014 *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #1-4 *Shameful Sequels: Dirty Dancing 2 *Vampire Reviews: Count von Count *Specials: Doug Reviews The Boxtrolls *Freeman's Mind: Episode 60 *Bootleg Zones: Teenage Mutant Ninja Tubtles *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Neverending Nightmares Parts 1-2 Category:Updates